


The Nymph's Star

by LOYALIKE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nymphs & Dryads, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOYALIKE/pseuds/LOYALIKE
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Gray Skies Bring Cheer

The sky peers down gently with soft grays blooming, stretching far, blanketing the world. It loves the sky gently, treats the earth unending, wets my face and all parts of me that are bare. I don't think it knows me, but I find myself peaceful with the thought, for I don't need the attention, I'll flourish on my own as I develop my dimensions.


	2. Unrequited (So It Seems)

Oh how it overtakes me, brimming within my chest cavity. Rooted in my heart, swelling, passing through the gaps of my ribs, to my arms, stomach, and mouth. My eyes become spouts from which the water speeds, desperate to leave me.

There are too many flowers, each holding so much; a word, a thought, a memory. Lovestruck melodies written but never enough, for what purpose does it serve, if it cannot be a harmony?


	3. Wooden Haven

Built in my mind is a brilliant structure, grand and complex, every piece with purpose. I fantasize this as I expect there may soon come a flood we cannot escape, for this heavy rain's practically downed us for days.

One may wonder, why worry? And while I'll be quick to praise the feeling of my feet wet and being kissed by morning dew, for it grounds me where I stand and reminds me why I make the effort to breathe; I worry for the angel above who's shedding such bitter salty tears.


	4. Capering

We join hands and stand in form of a halo, eyes heavenward, calling out to the weeping angel. We move rhythmically, singing songs honeyed and warm, as the rain subtly recedes. Our feet dig into the lush moss below the water, we harmonize and laugh, wet from head to toe. We continue on joyfully until the rain finally ends, and we praise ourselves for our efforts having worked.

Just before we break apart, something blindingly bright lands on the ground between us.

In awe, we realize it's a star.


	5. Mandarins

Mists of juice spray as I peel away the fruit's rind, revealing the treasure beneath the skin. The star peers over curiously at the sight, and I move to not obscure it's view. Not unlike a sprout, it watches with adamance, wishing to commit every moment to memory.

I eat the first slice happily, its juices the perfect blend of sweetness and tang. In good humor, I then offer one to the star, wondering what it might do.

In the distance I notice my companions giving the sight their attention, them wondering the same as I.

The star stills upon being presented the fruit, before springing forward and, somehow, without a mouth, eating it. After short moments of breathless excitement, the stars bounces around with gusto, clearly having enjoyed the treat.

What an incredible thing this is, I think. I have ever reason to believe all the others agree.


End file.
